Unwanted Snowday
by cheesycheeselovr
Summary: Allowed to drive the Airship alone for a nanite dump at Paradise base, Rex crashes and finds himself stuck in the frozen wasteland with little supplies. Will he be able to survive? When Six finds him, what will happen? Father/son-ish between Six and Rex. Hope you like. (Slow updates. Ideas welcome!) One epilogue and then it's complete, folks!
1. Chapter 1

Rex liked snow, he liked the way that it sent small shivers down his spine but didn't really bother him as much as it seemed to other people. He liked how each snowflake was unique and how they tasted on his tongue, and he especially liked having snowball fights with Noah and Bobo and even Holiday and Six when he was younger. What he did _not_ like was being in the middle of nothing _but_ snow stretching in every direction for miles and miles.

"Well this stinks." He said decisively to himself. He huddled into his white parka more, trying to preserve the heat within. Whether he was immune to some of the colds effects or not, even he was freezing in _arctic temperatures_. And it certainly didn't help that he was still wearing the same pants he always wore in all their thin glory.

He did a slow half circle to assess his situation, asserting that yes there was indeed snow everywhere and only a visibility radius of about five feet, maybe ten, even with his goggles on. Rex let his brown eyes land on the smoking air ship that had taken him to this remote spot and mentally cursed himself at it's decrepit appearance; with a cracked windshield, busted wing and scarred underbelly there was no way it would be able to fly again without repairs. Angrily, the EVO slushed forward until he could kick it heartily with his foot, causing him to jump up and down in pain while holding the offended foot while it throbbed in his palm.

It was all it's fault anyway! The whole reason he was stuck in this predicament was because the stinking air craft had mocked him in all it's beautiful glory. With it's shining new engines, it's sleek design, how could he not want to drive it?

* * *

"Come on, Six, Calhoun already taught me how to fly, and you know I've passed all the flying exams, _with_ flying colors might I add, please let me drive?" Rex was practically on his knees in front of the ninja, brown eyes pleading and gloved hands clasped in a gesture that he hoped would make him look angelic and trustworthy.

Of course, Six saw right through all of that and the raised eyebrow said so, making the boy wonder if his idea would work at all. "You fly around all the time, and crash by the way, why would you even want to drive the air ship?"

"Firstly, I crash because EVO's end up throwing things at me and _making_ me crash," Rex defended tersely, holding up his fingers to count the offenses off. "Secondly, yeah flying on my own is cool and all but I haven't flown an _actual_ plane before! My flying test was a simulation for Pete's sake! Besides, it just a quick trick to Paradise, right? Routine nanite dump we're in we're out end of story no problem, please?"

"Ill think about it." Was all the man had said in reply before stalking off to get ready for the trip and leaving Rex to pout as he made his own preparations. Six thought about it, debating on the pros and cons of letting a teenager that most certainly had ADHD drive a thousand dollar military aircraft and all that that implied. On the one hand, Rex had done remarkably well on his simulation, but there was a reason it was a _simulation_ and not actual plane. Six feared that many lives would be lost the day Rex drove an actual plane, although he knew the boy himself would be fine. It was with deep reluctance that after an hour of prepping and a calming talk with doctor Holiday, the ninja reluctantly allowed the young EVO to drive the airship, knowing he would regret this decision at any time.

* * *

Rex remembered the absolute exaltation when they had (reluctantly) allowed him to do drive the plane. Alone. By himself. This was the best part, the fact that his guardians had deemed him worthy of piloting the air ship without any assistance and without supervision, now it just seemed like a punch to his face and a reassurance to said guardians that he was not ready for such responsibilities (which he so was). But again, it was all the ships fault, not his anyway! Everything had been going just smooth and fine until the ship decided it was going to glitch up and show him the wrong map display. Inevitably, he had veered slowly off course until he was out of sight of the other ships on their way to Paradise, and with the storm being what it was and visibility so low, Rex wasn't surprised that no one had seen him fly off. Then matters had been made worse when the engine failed on him. Now he was stranded in the cold with no ship and nanites annoyingly on the fritz.

The teen sighed, pitying himself would do no one any good. For now he just had to sit tight and hope that someone would answer his comms. "Rex to Holiday, come in!" He waited a moment, hearing nothing but static on the other end. "Rex to Six, Rex to Base, Rex to anyone?" He tried again? But just a before all he heard was static in return.

_Great_, Rex groaned, trying to figure out what he would have to do now so he could get back to Paradise and then back home. All he wanted right now was to curl up in his bunk with a nice mug of hot cocoa while listening to the droning sounds of work at Providence.

"Might as well see what I can scrounge from the air ship." Rex decided, making his way to the entrance while trying to conserve as much heat as he could. He would be doing that a lot now.

* * *

**A/N: so this is the first chapter to a little idea that has been nagging me for awhile. I do plan on making this a bit longer and adding some father/son bits in. However I demand at least 3 reviews! 3! Critique makes my world go round ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

To say Six was furious would be the understatement of the century. He was practically blazing with how much anger was surging through him right now, his vision a deep red that wasn't helped by his dark tinted sunglasses, and his mind clouded by the emotion. Somehow, his ward had persuaded the ninja into letting him fly a plane alone, a foresight that would _never_ be repeated until the boy turned well into his retirement years, only to fly away from the convoy that was headed to Paradise. Rex was going to be running simulations for hours when Six found him, and then after that he was going to be grounded until such time that he so deemed the boy worthy. Maybe right before he died, or even after, the ninja hadn't decided yet. He might even go so far as to put Rex on toilet duty* for a few months if he found out the teen had left for a party somewhere. No doubt he and the monkey were laughing it up with how clever they were to trick the great Six into letting them go by themselves...

Six took a deep breath to steady himself, looking at the mutilated target dummy that had been the outlet for his frustrations for the past twenty minutes. Apparently he had been so upset he hadn't realized he'd beheaded and de-limbed the poor object until it was already mutilated beyond recognition. He had the vague thought that some lackey would have to tell the manikin mother that her mannequin son had fallen in the line of duty before shaking his head clear of the odd thought and leaving the training room for his own quarters.

After making sure that those in the ops center were doing their jobs and locating Rex, the ninja had decided to blow off some steam in the training room onsite. It wasn't as fancy as the one at headquarters, but it had worked for his purposes, and so far had been very effective in letting him blow off said steam. The ninja sighed, he would need a shower now and with the arctic temperatures outside, hot water was a commodity that was first-come-first-serve here. At this late hour, he would have to be happy if he didn't freeze.

Six shuffled around his room until he had gathered all the necessary toiletries, then proceeded onward to the shower room. The halls with their pristine and uniform whiteness did well to comfort and relax the ninja, and he hoped the running water would do the rest of the work so he could actually help in the search for his ward instead of just fuming in the corner as he was very nearly reduced to doing when he had realized Rex wasn't with the rest of them. Maybe when they found him, Six would make Rex watch as he and Holiday relaxed for a change while the kid was working. It seemed like a fitting punishment for making them all worry and use up valuable Providence resources just to keep finding the boy.

However, once Six entered into the shower room, all thoughts of relaxing flew out the window. There in front of him, Bobo Haha was leisurely showering in a steamy stall while whistling some obscure tune and rinsing the last of the bubbles from his thick fur. Six froze, staring as the chimp slowly realized he wasn't alone and turned to see who had interrupted his bath time.

"Hey, Green Bean, hope you weren't planning on taking a shower, cuz this is all the hot water that there's going to be till morning." He took on a conspiratory grin and leaned outward as if he were sharing some deep secret. "You have to bribe the electricians if you want some more at this-Hey!"

Six had heard enough, in the blink of an eye his toiletries were discarded onto the floor as he flew to where Bobo was and picked him up by his furry chest. With no regard to personal space or well being, he got as close as he could while still being able to see the frightened face in front of him to show that he meant business and he wouldn't accept any lies. "Where have you been? Where's Rex?"

Bobo gulped as he stared into the black sunglasses that he knew held no mercy for the likes of him. "I was taking a nap in the cargo hold, I figured Rex was fine driving the plane alone."

"You mean you two didn't leave to some party ?" Six asked, raising one dangerous eyebrow, daring the monkey to say something he didn't like.

"What? No way! Rex wanted those surplus nanites gone, you mean he hasn't taken care of that yet? If the kid did something, I wasn't even conscious to help, so don't blame me!"

Six let go, dropping the chimp to the ground before exiting the shower room, all thoughts of relaxing gone from his now nearly panicking mind. "I was afraid of that..."

He had assumed the boy was out _with_ the monkey, a thought that had at least allowed the ninja to think somewhat clearly until now. If Bobo was here, then Rex wasn't just AWOL, he was missing, and with all those surplus nanites, the teen would be all but useless against a threat. Six had to find him, _now_.

* * *

"Nope...nope...nope...this? Eh, maybe." Rex tossed the pipe he just found onto one of the growing piles of things he thought he could use, making a loud clang as it settled. One of the piles was for things he could burn if he found a lighter, while the other was full of miscellaneous gadgets that he had somewhat vague knowledge about and he hoped would prove useful. So far it consisted of an emergency blanket he planned on making full use of once he was done, a busted radio, a first aid kit, more things he didn't exactly know the name of, and now a metal pipe that, of all else failed, he might be able to make sparks from to make his precious fire.

Rex had been digging through the items on the ship for over an hour, searching high and low with the wind outside as growing background noise, a task made longer due to the surplus nanites. Every few minutes, they would surge through his system with vigor to protrude from his body like some weird and foreign disease that some inexperienced doctor would have probably quarantined him for. The boy suspected the effects were only magnified by the cold, since machines always worked more efficiently in cold temperatures. This arctic weather was a nanite wonderland if that were true.

"And now I have Winter Wonderland stuck in my head, as if I didn't have enough-" he gasped and clenched his jaw in pain as a wave of the nanites tried to leave his system accompanied by the familiar high pitched whining that the nanites made. They sounded more agitated, higher in pitch and volatile. The frequency of the attacks was growing as the sun and temperature dropped lower and lower, his earlier theory proven correct. He really had been pushing it by putting the nanite dump off this long, and now he was paying the price for it. At this rate, he was probably going to be a disfigured metal statue by the time he was found, if he ever was.

"At least I don't have to worry about freezing to death, the nanites will kill me first." Rex sighed, looking around at the dismal surroundings of the wrecked airship. He wasn't finished going through the cargo, but right now all he wanted to do was sleep, he was exhausted and the continued attacks by the nanites was not helping anything. With drooping eyes and a loud yawn, he decided to leave the rest of the scavenging for the morning and grabbed the space blanket and the metal pipe he had found before huddling into the corner by his pile of flammable things. He had managed to find a place within the airship that was slightly more shielded from the wind that leaked in through the hole in the hull and decided to make it his temporary "room" of sorts. He set aside a small portion of the pile of flammable things, knowing that he wouldn't want to burn through all his supplies on his first night since he didn't know how long he would be stuck out here, and set to work trying to actually make it burn. After a few tries, he was able to make his tired arms strike the rod against the metal wall hard enough to make sparks and send them skittering into his little pile. Rex blew gently on the hungry sparks, silently encouraging it to grow, and before long he had a decent sized fire that would hopefully keep hypothermia at bay for the time being.

With the comforting crackle of the fire and the wind howling outside, Rex let out another tired sigh before he curled up into a tight ball and tried to catch some sleep, though the process was interrupted when he had to fight off another wave of nanites.

"This is going to be a long night."

* * *

***pun is so intended there**

**Ugh, Six is a hard character for me. So complex...I imagine he would be more worried than anything when it comes to Rex, he does care yaknow. But at he same time, he isn't going to show that to anyone so he has to mask his feelings right?**

**Well what did you think? I guess it's a little short, but I already have some of the next bit kinda planned out so that's good. Of course, you could totally send in suggestions and stuff. I would be really appreciative of that of you had it, along with critique of course. I was so pleased that some of y'all noticed the imagery I used last chapter, I really stink at it most of the time so I'm really trying hard to get into that habit. Let me know if I go overboard with it or don't put enough.**

**Omg you guys are just absolutely awesome! I can't believe I got DOUBLE the reviews I asked for. Seriously, y'all are awesome.**

**Reply time!**

**Thanks to**: YellowAngela, thereal13thfirewolf, fanaticagenrex, and alexina23

**Spector vox:** you broke me into three reviews, thank you! Glad I could hook your interest and hope to see more of you around!

**Rainbow Colours**: sadly it is not meant to be that Rex be found so soon, perhaps a bit later, but not yet! I'm glad I caught your attention, come back soon k?

**All y'all are awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do realize that the arctic circle goes days with sun and days with night, but for the sake of my sanity can we just pretend that it has regular day and night? I just realized that I messed that up when I started this chapter...**

The howling wind was dying down now, allowing for the clear night sky to reign with unimpeded glory upon the frozen tundra. The stars were endless, accented by the aurora borealis that danced across the inky sky, watched by a set of eight eyes that belonged to two beings. At one point, mankind would have called them penguins, but now the creatures were known by a new name, one which they had given themselves. Since they had gained awareness, they had become all too aware of their circumstances in this frozen wasteland, and had come to the conclusion that it would be more suitable if they left. Of course, at their base the Izumees were still penguins, so their plans were centered around wanting more food, but that didn't make them any less dangerous. Because of the nanites, the Izumees were now capable of eating metal AND flesh, and with the metal pods that this device brought them, they had their fill of both.

They flocked together around the device that brought them more and more pieces of machinery as the days went on, circling it in some sort of ritual that only they knew. How the machine had come to be here, and how it really worked, none of them knew, but it brought them machines and it brought them food so they were content. That is, until a strange creature came in one of these metal pods, one that the Izumees didn't know what to do with. He seemed to be both metal and flesh, something that confused the penguins to no end. Some were frightened, others were delighted, because one thing was for sure: this creature was most assuredly food.

* * *

Rex opened his eyes to the harsh and unforgiving cold that was the arctic, groaning at his stiff muscles and wishing that with all his surplus nanites, they could make his body ache less. With a shiver, he realized that he was somehow colder now than he was at night, something that shouldn't have happened. He ran a tired hand through his hair and was surprised to find drops of nearly frozen sweat on his brow. Quizzically, he examined the droplets that were now on his hand and tried to make sense of what it was he was seeing. Mind foggy, it dawned on the boy slowly that he must have a fever. It would explain why he felt colder now, the cold (freezing really) sweat, and his wooziness. For a moment he just sat with that realization and tried to wrap his mind around the idea; he had never been sick before, at least not since he was really young in the care of Six and Holiday. Granted he couldn't remember anything before then, but that wasn't the point. Weren't his nanites supposed to work against such things? He couldn't remember...

A moan escaped dry lips as the mentioned nanites decided it was time to hurt him again. He miserably pulled the blanket close to his chin and tried to remember a time when he wasn't hurting and he was safe and warm in the protection of a ninja and a doctor.

* * *

**A/N: so yes this chapter is really short, but I do have a reason! Tests and finals being chiefly among them... But more importantly the fact that I'm not sure where to go from here. So I'm going to ask you, the reader, my faithful followers! This story can go in a few directions, but here's a few that I'm trying to word carefully without giving too much away.**

**1) the Izumees play a large role in making Rex's life tormented**

**2) Six finds Rex soon**

**So please vote! Either in a review or on my poll. If you feel really strongly, I guess you can vote twice. Be sure to know that suggestions are ALWAYS welcome and appreciateD so if you don't like what I'm doing, just say so. I am your humble servant.**

Thanks to **YellowAngela** and **alexina23** for following me through the transition, as well as any others who did.

Thanks to the **MajesticLauren**, **Crystalbird1769** and all the other new readers I find

**Alana-kittychan**: usually I would send a pm expressing my thanks, but alas I cannot. However, I thank you for all the love! All that favoriting and reviewing and following, it just fuels my day ^.^

**Also, if you reviewed to my other account, do you guys think you could give me permission to copy them over to here? I love all of your reviews, and I would hate to lose them. I won't bug you, but just let me know if I can do that or you can if you'd like. Like if your an anon or something.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: so there were only three voters? really guys? Oh well, I guess I'll just have to give you an awesome chapter to make you love me again. Don't forget I would like your answer to whether or not I can transfer your reviews! YellowAngella was kind enough to allow me to do that already, thank you!**

**Disclaimer: in case you were wondering, I don't own anything, and I've said as much on my profile. Just wanted to remind you and make myself sad...**

**Chapter 4~**

Rex awoke to the strange, yet oddly comforting feeling of rocking, accentuated by the sound of the pipes he'd gathered the night before rolling back and forth with the motion across the hard metal floor. Rex pulled the blanket off of him, trying to remember where he was and why he was in so much pain, before a chilling breeze from the open aircraft brought some of his memories back with foggy clarity. That's right, he'd crashed with a body full of overloading nanites that were slowly tearing his body apart...fun.

Rex groaned as he tried to force his exhausted brain to cooperate and tell him why the moving pipes were a bad thing... Where had he landed? Where was Paradise base?

With a gasp, he remembered where he'd crashed his ship, "The ice broke! The ice broke!" Rex feared that the ice he'd crashed on had broken off from the main land, meaning he was probably drifting off in the ocean never to be seen again! But when he looked outside, there was land everywhere, and no sign that he was drifting anywhere, except for the fact that he was still moving.

"What...?" and then he heard a squeak. His gaze was pulled down and the sight of a veritable sea of waddling black penguins made his eyes widen. "You would think I've seen everything in this job, apparently not.

"Um, excuse me, where are you taking me and my ship?"

The penguins around him turned briefly to him, but then stubbornly ignored him, continuing on their way.

"Hey! I asked where are you taking me?" he reached out to try and touch one of the closer creatures, but pulled back with a yelp when it snapped at him with razor sharp teeth. Under normal circumstances, he might have just left, or even fought the little animals off, but this was not normal circumstances. He was weak, tired, hungry, and without his usual means of protection. Simply put: Rex was in trouble. His eyes widened as Six of the penguins broke off from the group and hopped onto his small aircraft, coming after him quickly for such short little legs. The teenager backed up futilely, but was quickly grabbed and held down despite his struggling.

"Let me go! Hey!" One of the penguins moved slower, standing before him with a hollow tube aimed at him, and he knew it was about to get much worse even before the dart hit him and made him pass out.

(~)

Six struggled through the snow and wind, his thick coat barely taking the worst of the cold for him. He had been walking for only twenty minutes, and already his toes and fingertips were numb. His board had malfunctioned during his search, leaving him stranded and wishing he'd brought backup on this mission instead of going solo. If nothing else they might have been able to share a conversation instead of feeling like he was the only person in the world in this frozen wasteland. Six may have been the sixth most deadly person on the planet, but that didn't exclude him from wanting human conversation.

For the hundredth time, he considered turning back, but knew he was too far and would not have made the trip. And so, Six stubbornly trekked on until he eventually saw a light in the distance as the sun began its decent. It confused the man, because out here he was sure he was the only living thing except Rex, and the other Providence agents back at the base.

With a grunt of effort, Six adjusted his course so that he was heading toward the light and into the freezing wind. Best case scenario, it would be Rex and his search would be over. He could call Providence, and they could be on their way. Worst case, he needed to know who else was out here in this supposedly secure location.

Either way, someone was about to be in trouble.

(~)

Rex was getting tired of waking up to pain. His nanites had settled down a bit (finally), but now the rest of him hurt. There was a plus, however, at least he was warm. When he opened his eyes, he noticed the cause right away, and soon after, realized he was in a horrible situation. He was tied up to a pole with his hands pulled just a little too far behind his back. His legs were bound, and a gag was around his mouth, preventing him from saying much more than mumbles. He struggled a bit, trying to get free, but he was held too tightly, and he was too weak.

"Glad to see you're awake."

Rex looked around, trying to find the source of the sound, surprised to find it to be a penguin like he'd seen earlier. "A penguin is talking to me... Of course." honestly he shouldn't have been that shocked, a lot of EVO's had learned to speak, but it was kind of weird to see it coming from a seemingly normal wildlife, especially when there wasn't any people for them to learn English from.

"Penguin? No no, we are not mere penguins. We are the Izumees!" The creature, presumably the leader, lifted all four of his arms up to the sky, eliciting a cry of savage excitement from the tribe of creatures.

"Uh huh..." Rex said, not exactly impressed. "So why did you take me?"

"You are going to help us. Either you're going to help us get off this frozen wasteland or-" suddenly sharp spears appeared just an inch above Rex's throat. He gulped, smiling nervously as the leader continued with a wicked gleam in his dark eyes. "-Or you will be our next meal."

**A/N: hehe. So... Long time no see?**

***gets hit with tomatoes***

**I'm sorry I'm sorry! I had writers block and**

***rotten cabbages and watermelons come next***

**That's for the short chapter isn't it? Well I just thought it was a good ending point! Please don't be mad at me, I'll come back soon hopefully!**

***refrigerator gets thrown, nocking the poor author out***

***Muse appears to drag her lifeless body away* Reviews feed us and make us write faster, yaknow! Come back again soon!**

**Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. Thanks to** YellowAngella, alexina23, sirensounds97

Alana-kittychan: I did? That was actually a coincidence, I didn't know the date was the 23rd!

Poppy: embrace the evil! For it is what makes great stories greater!

Guest: the mighty guest has reviewed my work! I see you everywhere, you must be quite adept at reviewing! thank you for taking the time to do so. anyway, thank you for the praise, and I shall take your words into great consideration

and thank you second Guest for kicking me into gear. Really all of you did, thank you! come back sooon!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another update! yaaay! And so close to the previous one, dare I say I have my mojo back? **

**Chapter 5~**

Six knelt, examining the wide zigzagging trail he had come across. If he was judging the direction correctly, it was going in the same direction he was going, coming from about where Rex had disappeared from.

Six rose, speeding up his pace as much as he could through the thick snow. The ninja had been restricted in his speed due to trying to find any sign of his missing ward, now that he knew he was in the right place and heading in the right direction, he could move much more swiftly.

(~)

The penguins (Rex refused to call them by their chosen name, it was way too lame) kept him in a small cave with a low ceiling, a makeshift prison that they'd created very quickly with scavenged metal they'd gathered before. Their small size and quick work reminded the boy of creatures called the Bidmees from a story Holiday read to him as a child, and the way they all looked to the one lead penguin didn't help. They seemed at a loss without him, with no brain power between them except to ask their leader for direction at every turn. He had instructed them on how to build Rex's prison; iron bars to hold him back, with a fire just out of reach to keep him alive while they had use for him. Rex had to find a way to get out, but was finding it difficult to formulate a thought with his nanites on the fritz once more.

As night fell again and the temperatures dropped, the fire did little to help Rex. Despite the cold, sweat dropped in rivers down his face, freezing within seconds, ad dehydrating him. This added to his already weakening state, making him worse off than he thought possible. He had a fitful sleep, punctuated by fever-dreams and near hallucinations about home. By the time morning rolled around, Rex was shaking with all his ailments; nanites, hunger, exhaustion, and perhaps even hypothermia.

"Is he supposed to look like that?" one of the guards asked, gesturing toward their prisoner.

"I've only seen a couple of those weirdos, but I don't think so."

"Hey! Hey prisoner!?"

Rex moved stiffly to try and see what the guard wanted. His vision was blurry, but eventually he was able to focus on him.

"Are you ok?" the other guard asked.

Rex frowned, finding the energy to be sarcastic. "Do I look ok to you? It's freezing and I'm sick, so no I'm not ok." Saying he was sick was a lot easier than explaining his nanite problem, but still that quick remark tired him out. With a groan, Rex tried to pull his jacket in tighter. He would have to stop being so snarky if he wanted to preserve his strength.

The guards left the boy alone, but they kept whispering amongst themselves. Unlike the other penguins, they seemed to have at least a little thinking power between them. At least they weren't running to the leader like the others did. Rex decided they were different, and might even be able to help him in his escape if he played his cards right. But that required planning, and planning required using precious energy he didn't have.

"Hey guards?" Rex's voice was softer now, no sarcastic edge to it. The guards turned slowly, "Do you think you could find me something to eat? I'm starving."

The penguins stared at him for a long moment, then resumed their whispering with fervor. Rex watched as they called another penguin over before sending it away, hopefully to get the food he'd requested.

Later on, the penguin came back with nothing in his little wings/flippers/things, and Rex frowned. The creature jumped over the fire lightly, and stood in front of the cage to look at the boy within. Five seconds later, he began to make a hacking sound, making Rex realize he'd made a mistake.

"No, wait, you can't-!"

But it was too late. Half digested fish was expelled from the penguins stomach before it waddled off. Rex stared at the pile of stinking fish and then looked at his beaming guards.

They looked so proud, pointing at the food then at their beaks, "Food!"

Rex could only stare at them with the most scathing glare he could manage, he silently turned on his back and stared at the ceiling. "I'm going to die here."

**A/N: Brownie points to anyone who knows who the Bidmees are and what book I got them from. I'll reveal the answer next chapter, because it's an awesome series and I think you should all read it.**

**Now I must be off to do some research on this story, but I hope you all enjoy this update and review. I love you all!**

**Reviews!** thank you to **FanaticaRex**(sorry for missing your name last chapter), and **YellowAngela**

**also, little advertisement, if you like fluff go check out my story Keep Moving Forward**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: we are about to see a bit of the plot, but unfortunately it's still pitifully short. I have to work on that...**

**Chapter 6~**

"I'm sorry, you want me to do what?" Rex found himself in the company of the leader once more, taken out of his tiny cell, (after having to eat that disgusting penguin mush, Blech) and now out in the open once more. The wind wasn't as sharp here, now that Rex could see his surroundings, he saw that they were on a depression in the land, a valley that made this area slightly warmer than the rest of the arctic.

"You will repair your ship, and you will take us to a place more... More hospitable. A place where we won't have to scrounge for food through the Black Death and risk contamination. Where we can breed in peace and eat our fill."

Rex wasn't sure what the Black Death was, but he made a guess it meant oil. With more and more EVO's coming from the depths of the ocean, the oil rigs kept spilling their contents and polluting the water. Rex could understand how the penguins felt, but he had seen torn Providence uniforms, meaning that these creatures ate people as well as the fish and metal he'd seen them munch on before. That meant that if they were to go anywhere else in the world, they'd be putting humankind in danger. Rex couldn't allow that, never mind the fact he didn't know how to actually repair the ship. He had to think of someway to stall, to find a way to escape, too bad his nanites were in constant flux and hurt once again.

"So... If I find you another ship I can go?"

The leader would have raised an eyebrow if he had any. "What?"

"Re-pair. You want me to find a pair for it right? I think I can do that."

"Re... No! Repair! Repair!"

"Yeah yeah I got you, big guy! I can get you another one just like this no problem! All busted up and everything."

"Fix! You must fix-"

"I don't do drugs, and neither should you."

The penguin slapped a fin to his forehead in frustration, dragging it down his beak slowly, he would not allow this wingless runt to unsettle his plans. His eyes steeled, and he drew in close to the boy, neither losing eye contact. "You will reconstruct this ship into working order, or you will die trying. I don't care which comes first, really. Do I make myself clear."

Rex smiled mischievously. "Not even a little bit."

(~)

Six couldn't help but feel frustrated as he looked on the scene before him: Rex tied up talking to a penguin was weird, but the man couldn't say he was that surprised, not in their line of work. He wished his ward would stop talking, antagonizing the flightless bird would only-

*slap*

Six had to hold himself back from jumping in and slaughtering every one of the deformed creatures after the leader slapped the boy with a fin. It didn't matter that he knew from experience that the boy had taken a lot worse without even a scratch, it was the principle of the matter. To receive injury fighting an EVO was one thing, an honorable fight where both parties were at their best testing their strength, this was about as sporting as shooting a lion.(1)

The green suited man scowled as the penguins took the boy back to his makeshift cell. As they left, the leader told his minions to withhold food, and still Rex seemed relieved, making Six wonder what they had given the always hungry child to make him be glad for no food.

The ninja retreated to a more secure hidden location that allowed him to watch over the village of penguins, sacrificing the protection against the wind for a better view and higher ground. He had an escape to plan.

**A/N:**

**(1) for those wondering about the lion thing, there was a hunter a whole ago who posed for a picture in front of a male lion she'd killed. You know how lions sleep most of the day? How sporting is it to shoot a creature that was just lying around and not hurting anything? Sorry, that picture made me mad... Of course I don't know the circumstances, so it might have been a sporting chance for the lion, but still. Hunting for sport doesn't sit well with me. **

**I'm sorry this has taken awhile! And I'm also sorry I've forgotten my original purpose with this fic (to work on description of surroundings and other things) and have been giving bad chapters. Con crit is greatly appreciated! Love you all!**

**Updates may be slightly more frequent now that school is back, and by that I mean maybe one chapter every 3 weeks instead of once a month if. Ok so maybe expect is a strong word, but you try having physics, cal 3, history, polisci, and a chem lab in college. Not easy or fun. Except math, cuz that's awesome. **

**Reviews! Thank you to YellowAngela, fanaticagenrex, ChristellaShinobu, theWriterUnknown, and alexina23**

**Turtles18: **Thank you for the review! it means a lot, and I'm glad you liked it.

**Sweetstoeat: oh really? I'd love to read it some time! Do you have an account? You should totally tell me about it (in a review if you don't have an account)**

**if I missed anyone let me know ok? You all deserve my love!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This story has such a mind of it's own it isn't even funny anymore. Like, I want it to be longer, and SirenSounds97 helped me get over my not having a plan, but this thing is a spoiled brat that doesn't want to cooperate. Where are you heading little plunny?**

**Sorry for the late update, I was planning on updating this morning, but I completely forgot. Way too much work to do in school.**

**Quick reminder, I wrote a disclaimer on my profile, but I shall reiterate that I don't own Generator Rex. However I'm looking into owning MOA so maybe I can have never-ending stories... Just kidding!**

Chapter 7~

"Grrrr."

"Be quiet, stomach, you know we can't do anything about it."

The organ didn't listen, instead choosing to make an even louder growling sound in retaliation. The boy frowned, staring down in aggravation. He was hungry, and he was on the fritz, captured by crazy people eating penguins that probably would be especially happy to eat _him_. It was a good thing he could protect himself, oh wait! He couldn't...

"Grrrr."

"Traitor." Rex grumbled.

"Rex..." a voice whispered on the air, low but still distinguishable to the boys sensitive ears. For a moment, he thought he had imagined it, that now in addition to everything else, his mind was playing tricks on him, but then it came again, just the slightest bit louder than the first. "Rex, if you can hear me nod your head."

The boy nodded, at last recognizing the voice as belonging to his guardian.

"Good, I need you to listen closely, I have a plan."

Rex smiled as the plan unfolded, hope blossoming in his chest and a spark of mischief returned to his brown eyes. Six gave him an idea as well…

(~)

"73 speckled frogs, sat on a speckled log! Eating the most delicious bugs, yum yum! One jumped into the pool, where it was nice and cool, now there are 72 speckled frogs glub glub."

The Izumee guards groaned as their prisoner continued this ridiculous and horribly off-key song he'd begun singing a few hours ago. So far this was the second song of similar origins, the first being about bottles of milk on the wall. The guard couldn't understand how his brain hadn't exploded yet, but he was pretty it would be soon.

"68 speckled frogs-"

"Stop! Just…Please stop!" the other guard pleaded, the first sighing in relief at the respite, however brief it would most likely prove to be.

"Why should I? I'm bored, and you can't do anything about it unless you want to let me go."

"You know we cannot!"

The grin on the boys face was similar to a leopard seal about to eat its prey. He may be weak, but he was not defenseless. He would use his unique skill to tick people off to get himself out, even if he was getting tired of the songs as well. He knew he was running out of time before he wouldn't be able to sit up, let alone actually escape. "Then I'll just keep going. Hmm, what number was I at? Guess I'll just have to start back at-"

"No!" the two guards begged. "We-we'll find you some food."

"Pass."

"Water?"

"No thank you."

"Then what?!"

Rex leaned forward as far as he could through the bars of his cell "I want to be out of this cramped cave you call a prison cell. Let me out a bit, just to stretch my legs, and you won't have to hear me sing anymore."

The EVOs glared at him before turning to confer with one another in a small huddle. Rex laughed silently to himself, they thought they were being quiet, but in truth their voices echoed right into the chamber he was being held in. The boy sat back as he allowed the two to weigh the pros and cons of setting him free.

"If we let him go, we won't have to hear him sing anymore."

"But if we do that, and he escapes, we won't have our extra food. Or worse, Leader will feed _us_ to the leopard seals."

The first guard looked back at the boy who had resumed his singing once more. The penguin winced. "I'll take my chances."

"99 little-"

"Alright! If we let you out for a little bit, do you promise not to run away?"

Rex smiled in victory, "Of course, that's all I ask." he lied.

The mutated penguins released the boy, eyeing him critically. "Now don't go wandering off, ok? I-"

But whatever he was going to say was cut off abruptly as a green suited figure dropped from the sky, seemingly out of nowhere, instantly knocking out the guards.

"Sweet dreams, weirdos, it was nice knowing you!" Rex taunted, following the ninja away from the tribe and hopefully towards some safety.

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter! I hope my five readers liked it (five because that's about how many reviews I get a chapter. Actually, I'm being generous. Come on guys!), I tried to put some humor in here for your reading pleasure. As always, please tell me what I did wrong and how I can improve. I need your help to grow, my lovelies! Help me grow!**

**Reviews! Thank you to thereal13thfirewolf, YellowAngela, and alexina23**

**I adore all of you for following and favoriting and just being awesome in general. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So... I'm alive... Heh. Sorry for the wait, but life and school and just... Yeah I'll let you have the chapter now.**

**Chapter 8~**

After Six was able to break the EVO teen out of his cell, the two began to travel North where Six knew the Providence base would be located. It was slow going, and wasn't long before the two Providence agents had to stop and rest, Rex's situation worsening without the slight protection his cave had offered him. Once again, metal protruded painfully through his skin, weakening the boy until he could barely stand.

Six watched as his ward fought against the pain, trying to stand up again after the short break. He frowned, he should have known better, come up with some sort of solution while he was back at the base. He might have been able to be of some use instead of dragging the boy through ice, snow, and wind that made everything worse. At the least he could have radioed in to give his location before his electronics buzzed out, but no he just had to go solo. He had to suppress a growl of frustration at his own shortcomings.

They hadn't made it much farther after the first rest before it was clear Six was doing most of the walking while Rex was being dragged along with minimal leg movement. The agent puffed out a breath, trying to circulate as much heat through his body as he could. "Let's take a break."

Rex wouldn't admit it, but his expression of pure gratitude spoke volumes about how exhausted he was. He was so tired, and he wouldn't last much longer if they kept the pace going like this. He was weak enough that it was a miracle he was able to move at all, no doubt due to his unique physiology because of the nanites. _At least they haven't completely turned against me_, Rex thought to himself. Somehow Rex found the energy to smile and laugh, shaking his shaggy head, "R-remind me wh-why I wanted to fly th-the airship?"

"You wanted to be independent." Six answered, his usual stoic tone colored just the barest shade of worried. Rex was shivering and shaking, most likely from the cold but it could be something else too. Was he getting sick on top of everything else? Or was it hypothermia? They needed shelter and fast.

"Right… N-next time that h-happens, just say no, o-ok?"

The green suited ninja allowed a small smile. "Come on, we need to set up camp."

The so called camp was nothing more than the two finding a wall of ice and digging a crevice into the ground to try and get away from the freezing wind, but it was better than nothing. Six shrugged off his thick jacket, maneuvering it so that it covered both him and Rex as they leaned against the wall of ice as they settled in for the night. If anyone had seen this scene, they might have almost called it a paternal gesture, but of course this was Six; he didn't _do _paternal. Instead, in his own mind, he was simply making sure the boy didn't die of hypothermia before they made it to base. There was nothing parental at all about taking care of your assignment. Not one bit.

"D-do you th-think we'll die out h-here?" Rex's teeth chattered, making his words come out broken, but he was starting to shiver less thanks to Six's body heat and the coat.

Six shook his head, "Not if I have anything to say about it, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Holiday would kill me if I did."

"D-did you just m-make a joke?" Rex asked with a smile, settling in against his mentor (so not snuggling, he was 17 after all) and closing his eyes, relishing in the small amount of warmth they shared.

Six swallowed a yelp of surprise and pain as some of the metal coming out of Rex touched his skin, pressing painfully into him. On top of that, it was freezing, no wonder Rex was deteriorating so fast the metal must be lowering his temperature too. "Now I know you're delirious. Get some rest, kid."

Rex nodded with a grunt of acknowledgment, already drifting away. And if Six tried to rub some heat back into his charge, no one was there to say anything about it.

(~)

"Rex. Rex wake up, someone's coming."

The young EVO sat up as quickly as his aching body would allow, working to stay silent. After he was able to get himself upright, he watched as Six put a finger to his lips before signaling to stay low and indicating the direction of whoever it was approaching. Rex nodded, moving closer to Six with slow and easy movements, staying close to the ground as best he could. Once he reached the edge of their little crevice, he peeked over the edge to see what had his mentor so alarmed.

There on the horizon, little black dots were swaying back and forth, growing rapidly as they approached on swift feet. "They're following us?" Rex asked incredulously. "Wow, they must really want that food."

Six raised an eyebrow, asking what it was that the boy was talking about.

"The penguins, or Izumees, whatever, they wanted me to help them get to the mainland so they could eat. Apparently they eat metal, but they also eat people so… Bad idea."

The ninja nodded, looking back at the approaching threat. "Can you fight?"

Coming from anyone else, Rex might have been offended, but he knew that Six wasn't asking to put him down or make fun. He knew that the man needed an accurate assessment of his resources so he would know what to do for the battle plan. Rex assessed the number of the enemy, took stock of his own health, and shook his head, "I might be able to do some damage, but I can't make any of my builds, so I won't be bake to do much." He held up his hand to demonstrate, the lights of the nanites appearing for a second, but the sound that usually accompanied making something sounded more like a busted car engine than state of the art nanotechnology.

Rex smirked, "Maybe if I had a cool sword..." He let the statement trail off, looking pointedly at the green sleeves he knew hid the deadly magnetic weapons.

"No."

"Worth a shot."

Six rolled his eyes, knowing the action would be lost behind his shades before turning back to the army of small EVOs approaching. "We need to get to higher ground. They won't be able to follow as quickly with their smaller legs, we might stand a chance that way."

"Great plan," Rex nodded, "But there aren't a lot of options here. The ice isn't going to be easy for us to climb either, you know."

"I know, but we don't exactly have a lot of options right now." The green suited man glanced up the ice, "come on, we better get a move on."

Six helped Rex maneuver out of the crevice and began to help/drag the boy up the slope. The Izumees were far enough away that by the time they reached their previous camp, the EVO and his handler were already 15 feet up the slab of ice.

Beneath them, the large penguins squawked and paced around the bottom, looking hungrily at Rex and Six. The leader of the group stepped forward, raising two of his four arms up to silence his companions before calling up to his prey.

"You there! Release the weak one! If you do not, we will take you both!"

"And eat you!" One of the group called eagerly, much to the pleasure of the rest of the group. They murmured in agreement, and Rex didn't like the way their sharp beaks were dripping with saliva.

Six didn't answer, he just kept on climbing, helping Rex up as well. The problem was, their

"This isn't good." The boy said, trying once again to make something, _anything, _that could help them out. At this point, he'd be happy if he could make a can opener.

"Get ready for a fight." Six told his charge, setting him on an outcrop of ice so he wouldn't slide off before unsheathing his magnetic weapons.

"As ready as I'll ever be.

**A/N:**

**Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. Thanks to YellowAngela, BabyBird101(times 3!), Alexina23, Doggy129, Lavz, Ninuhuju, Little miss BANANNA HEAD, a fanfictioner, xangabell, theWriterunknown, hakuchan1**

**Guest: I'm glad you had a party! Why wasn't I invited though?**

**the second Guest: This is what happens! obviously...heh...**

**A special thank you to all of you guys who are favoriting and following during my long absence. I wonder how ya'll found me, but I'm glad you did because each time I get an alert it reminds me this story exists and that there are people who want to read it.**

**Shout out to taylovesbevin, Skygirl1997, and all the others who have asked when I'll update. Especially taylovesbevin, cuz you helped me out so much. I'm really sorry it took me so long. I could blame a lot of things, but ultimately it's my fault.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: alright, here goes the... Fifth(? Ok probably more) attempt at writing this chapter? I've dragged my feet on this, written it, rewritten it, and I am still not sure if I like it. But, it's been a year, and you guys deserve an ending. Honestly if you've stuck with me this long, you deserve a medal. Any of you guys who've stuck from the beginning, you may get a writing prize if you ask me for it.**

**Maybe another medal for those of you who actually read through my terrible unbetaed work. Blech. I'll fix it, I promise.**

**Don't own anything, not even my sanity.**

Chapter 9~

Six was a whirlwind atop the glacier, spinning and hacking at any black and white creature that dared to come within four feet of him. If he was anyone lesser than the sixth most dangerous man on the planet, he probably wouldn't have made it this far, but even with that being the case he was tiring and losing ground fast. Shaded eyes glanced up at his charge who had managed to break off an icicle and was swinging it around like a club. If the situation wasn't looking bleaker and bleaker by the second, Six may have actually smiled with pride, but he was a little preoccupied at the moment.

That quick glance up had cost him two steps back and now Six found himself right alongside Rex at the top of the glacier.

"If we don't make it," Rex huffed between swings, managing to knock over four of the Izumees from the cliff, "I just want you to know that you're the best ninja nanny I've ever had."

Six suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and point out that he was the only nanny the boy had ever had(or at least remembered), and probably the only ninja willing to put up with the smart aleck. But again he could spare no concentration towards the task. He took the compliment, hoping it wouldn't be the last words they exchanged.

He was about to reply, something that would have been about as sappy as he ever would get, but he was saved by a _thwap thwap_ sound. It was quiet, barely audible above the sound of screeching penguins in battle, but it was growing steadily. "Do you hear that?" Six questioned.

Rex couldn't pause to listen, but the blood was also roaring in his ears, so he probably wouldn't have been able to hear anything anyway. He didn't have to wait, however, before long the sound grew until it was loud enough to wake the dead. All eyes drew to the sound, the Izumees making threatening noises at the intruder. As it came closer, the shape in the distance made itself known to be a standard issue Providence helicopter with a lovely female doctor in the pilots seat.

"Holiday?" Rex asked, stunned and giddy to see who had come to their rescue. He was also relieved, glad that he and Six had managed to get far enough away from whatever had brought the two of them out of the sky to not effect the good doctor.

"Miss me, boys?" Holiday said through the megaphone, a grin lighting her face as she found them. Rope fell from the side I the flying metal contraption, dispelling a few Providence agents with large guns to rescue their comrades. Red soon joined the colors of black and white as the agents shot up the glacier and took the penguins down, cries of pain echoing along with the sound of the helicopter blades.

"Retreat!" The leader cried out, scrambling to make it down off the glacier outcropping that had once spelled Rex and Six's doom. Now, the tables had turned and what was once the Izumees advantage would be their downfall. With screeches of pain and fury, the penguins slid away as fast as they could, propelling themselves on their extra limbs as they went.

"Yeah, and good riddance!" Rex screamed after them, throwing the icicle he'd been using as a club.

Six allowed himself the barest of smiles to grace his lips, taking pride in how his charge had fought so hard against the odds. The smile didn't last long, though, seeing how badly Rex was doing. There were bite and claw marks up and down the boys limbs, blood stainin his cargo pants and jacket in a blossom of color. With the immediate threat gone, the adrenaline rush was wearing off, making the poor boy sway where he stood.

Six reached out, catching the boy as his legs gave out, eyes drifting shut despite his best efforts. Rex groaned, "No más futbol, por favor." He mumbled right before blacking out.

(~)

"What are we going to do about the killer penguins? We can't just leave them." After passing out, Six had taken him into the helicopter where Holiday gave him a once over before deciding he would be fine once they got to base. After dumping his nanites, a hot shower, and a cup of cocoa, Rex was feeling much better now.

Much to White's growing chagrin.

"Why not?" The bleached man asked with his usual scowl, "They're on an uninhabited continent, they're as far from being a threat to civilization as you can get."

"For now," Rex pressed the issue, able to hold his own now that he could concentrate on something other than his nanite overload. He rose to a standing position, setting his mug down and his jaw firm as he continued. "I saw them, they were hungry and willing to do anything to get what they wanted. And what they wanted was food. You really think they'll stay in the South Pole when they're starving?"

"What would you suggest? Another bug jar? We don't have the resources or the budget for that over a continent."

Rex ran a hand through his messy hair in thought. "I don't know. Just let me see if I can cure them first, then we'll figure it out."

"Which should have been your first course of action. You know the drill; cure, contain, or kill. Take your pick, before I pick for you." With that the screen went blank, leaving an aggravated secret weapon alone with Holiday and Six.

"He acts like I was taking a holiday for the past few days..." He grumbled, gloved hands clenching at his sides as Rex worked to control his temper.

"If you had tried to cure them, you probably wouldn't still be here," Holiday pointed out, "You were already overloaded, that wouldn't have made things any better."

"Yeah, not like he cares." Rex grumbled, picking his mug back up and staring into the dark liquid. "If I can't cure them, they'll die. Or worse, what am I suppose to do about that?"

"Just do your best," Six said in his usual stoic manner, all feelings apparently locked away again after their little escapade. The man turned and left the briefing room, pausing in the doorway to look back at Rex, "By the way, you owe us a plane."

"What?" Rex exclaimed in shock, glaring as Bobo snickered from his seat and Holiday did her best to hide her smile. "Six, you can't be serious. I don't even get paid, how am I supposed to do that? Six!"

**A/N: Yes! Aha! Finally finished and semi happy with this chapter! I've gone over it a dozen times, but if I missed any mistakes you let me know. Thank you so much for your patience.**

** Did you know that penguins live in other places besides Antarctica? Like, in tropical places too. Who knew?**

**Thanks to** YellowAngela, alexina23, Ninuhuju, Doggy129, Etheria4, Blackwind137, HardyGal, KodiakWolfe13, and supersmach

Guest: like, how ridiculous?

Mudkip: I'm glad you like it!

Guest: murderous penguins have returned!


End file.
